I'm moving on
by babywolf-lover
Summary: A simple short story I wrote! It's short so just get in here and read it then review. Rated T but under M. ITS A ONE-SHOT ONLY! COMPLETE!


So I was just writing the other night and couldn't concentrate so I opened a new document and started writing and this one-shot came out! No it is not sex! It's just an...angst? type thing... ITS A ONE-SHOT MEANING NOTHING AFTER!

**Summary: **it's short enough just read it! :D

* * *

13 year old Naru Uzumaki sighed, she pulled her hatai-ate off her dresser and held it in her hand, she stared at the metal, the Konohagakure village symbol, she rubbed her thumb over it and smiled, she set it down the bed next to the note, she sighed again, she looked at the two bags on the bed, she picked up the one bag and slung it on, she pulled her travel cloak on her body, she adjusted the hood and grabbed the spare bag and pulled it on under the cloak too. She looked around and sighed, she picked up the hatai-ate and note and walked her door, she looked around at her apartment, she smiled and nodded, she walked out of her door and locked it, she left the key on the top and walked through the dark streets, only lit by a few street lights, she ran and jumped to the roofs and jumped to the hokage tower, she slid into the office window, she sighed as she set the hatai-ate down slowly and put the note under it, she smiled and slipped back out and shut the window and took off running through the night, she jumped to the gates, she walked out and turned, she looked at her village, she sighed quietly, she smiled and turned and walked into the woods.

~o0o~

27 year old Kakashi Hatake groaned as he woke up, he head knocking on his door, he groaned as he got out of bed and walked to the door making sure his mask was up, he opened it and saw an anbu there.

"What?"

"Hatake-san, Tsunade-sama needs you in her office, it's urgent, she said please don't be late."he said, Kakashi nodded and shut the door, he splashed his face to wake himself up, he sighed and got dressed, spraying his body with his body spray and sighed, he pulled his hatai-ate on, diagonally over his sharingan eye and walked to the door, he pulled his shoes on and walked out locked his door and jumped over the houses and got the hokage office, he knocked on the door and peeked in, Tsunade was in there and so was Jiriaya, there was an aura of sadness in the room, he walked in and shut the door and walked up.

"Thank you for not being late."she said and let out a shaky breath, Kakashi waited. "I got to the office this morning and found this on my desk..."she said and held up a blue hatai-ate, Kakashi's nose twitched at the familiar scent. "With this note... please listen."she said, Kakashi nodded.

"_Dear baa-chan,_

_I know you are going to be upset with me, but I can't be there anymore. _

_I don't mean it in a bad way, with everything that has happened these last couple months,_

_I've realized I don't think I can call that place home any longer. _

_I dealt with the blame, the pain of the past, I can't do it, I'm moving on in my life._

_I know they could accept me one day, but I don't think I would ever be seen as anything, but what I am seen as now. I don't think I could grow as much as I could. _

_I know there is no guarantees it will work out, but, I can't sit back and watch life pass me by, the days of my life are gone and it's time. _

_I love you and everyone else, no matter what and I not too far away, but I'm not close. _

_I thank you for the many years there of fun, tell everyone I said goodbye and that I love them no matter what has happened._

_It's just time. _

_Naru Uzumaki"_

Tsunade said looking down, tears fell down her cheeks again, she sniffled and looked up, Kakashi stared in shock, his jaw slack, he blinked a few times.

"She... she left?"he said, his voice slightly quivered, Tsunade sighed and nodded to him.

"Gone..."she said looking down, Kakashi looked at the floor and sighed. "I'm going to spread the wood to others later, I just wanted you to know..."she said and gulped.

Kakashi turned silently and walked out shutting the door quietly, he walked out, he went to her apartment and saw the glint of the key, he grabbed it and unlocked the door, he walked in and saw everything put away and cleaned, he went to her room and saw it bare, empty picture frames, he sat down on her bed and stared out thinking over her words, he sighed and looked down, he caught material, it was her old orange jacket, he picked it up and sighed as he held it close to him, he breathed in her scent and sighed, he blinked a tear fell and hit the material, he sighed and stood up, he held the jacket and relocked her place up, he went to his apartment and sat down, he sighed and smiled as he held the jacket, his smile dropped as he sighed quietly, he folded her jacket up and set it on his dresser and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling in silence.

~o0o~

By the end of the day, the news spread through the leaf village, many were silent, a few were upset namely, Iruka, a few couldn't care less, and a few were happy. But they did not try anything it was a sure death if they did.

Kakashi walked out of his apartment later when the sun was going down, her jacket tucked in his weapons pouch, he sighed and walked to the training grounds, he sat down in front of the training post where he tied Naru up during the bell test, he sighed and smiled.

"I hope everything works out for you Naru, I do wish you happiness and I hope you are safe, where ever you end up."he whispered as the wind blew through, he smiled and stared at the sky.

* * *

See what I mean, it was just a simple little story that I came up with while listening to Rascal Flatts I'm moving on.

Enjoy and review :D


End file.
